Ghost Hunt Fanfiction: DEJAVU
by Jira03
Summary: Meet the SPR with their cases! I don't own Ghost Hunt


"Thank you for accepting this case, Mr. Shibuya." a man in his forties shake his hand with a teenager who is wearing all black.

"You are welcome, Mr. Principal."

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"Four."

"Aaaaah!!!!!"

"Ghost!!!"

An arm wrapped around Mai's neck as the other hugged her waist. A click sounded and the lights turned on. A pretty young man is standing with his hands on the switch and eyes on them was seen. Mai and her friends sighed in relief when they saw a human not a ghost.

They are telling ghost stories and as they finished their stories, they will turn off their flashlight and listen to other's story. If they are all finished they will start a countdown in the room and if they will have an extra person joining the countdown, that means it's a ghost.

This is why they are very creep out when that voice was heard. Even Mai had been startled but her intuition told her that it's a human.

"Were you the one back there?"

"Yes. Did I scare you?"

"You sure did!"

Keiko and Michiru sighed in relief and let go of Mai who is now choking from there beast hug. Mai look at that guy and noticed a lifeless eyes of him while smiling.

'There is something strange about this guy.'

Mai narrowed her eyes and scrutinized that young man in front of her as her friends went over him and say hi.

"I'm sorry. The light's off and I hear voices so ..."

"It's okay. So, are you a transfer student?"

"Sort of."

"What grade are you in?"

"I'll turn 17 this year."

"So you are our Senior! You are one year older than us!"

Mai, again, furrowed her eyebrows listening at his answer and looking at her friends fawning at this young guy.

'Why couldn't he just say, I'm in second grade?'

Mai look at her friends and shake her head. Just because he is cute, you'll act like a cute puppy waiting for your owner's care. Mai sighed and look at the guy again.

"We are telling ghost stories!" Keiko said summarizing what we are doing.

The guy partly raised his eyebrow and grin at them. Mai just rolled her eyes as she put her things on her bag. Keiko and Michiru just told him what they are doing as they are expecting a cute guy joining them in telling stories. Mai heard Keiko asking for his name that made her stop and thought of something.

'...Noll...'

"I'm Kazuya Shibuya."

Noll? Who is that?

"It's a lie."

Unconsciously, Mai uttered as her mind was telling her that it is really a lie that his name is not really Kazuya Shibuya. Something told her that he is using an alias. Mai tilted her head in question. Why would he lie on his name? Is he scheming something?

Unexpectedly, Kazuya Shibuya heard her whisper and saw her tilted her head looking at him with unbelieving expression.

"What's the matter?"

He asked as Mai collected herself and cough twice. She pick up her bag and smile at them.

"Nothing. I'm going now. Keiko, Michiru, I'm going now."

Mai said and run along the hallway but stopped midway as she lean her back on the wall touching her hurting head. Why did her head hurt? There is also a feeling of familiarity with that guy. Did I met him before? As much as I know, I only met him just now. She regain her posture and ran away home. She sleep immediately as she reached her bed and woke up early to watch the cherry blossoms on her way to school thinking about her strange dream last night. She dreamt of that Kazuya Shibuya and other people she never met before. It's very strange that she dream about other people. She dream of a camera on the old building's hallway and a man being injured.

Mai pushed the thought on the back of her head but a feeling of familiarity strike her again as she passed by the old school building. A sudden image from her dream came to her as she unconsciously walk towards the door peeking through the window.

"There's a camera!"

Just like her dream! She quickly opened the door and look around! Just like in her dreams! This is the place where a man will be injured because some cabinets fall on him. She look around and spotted the cabinets that will be falling a bit later. Why would they put a camera in here?

"Who's there?!"

Mai turned her head to look at the man as her eyes widened in shock! That is the man!! That is the man that will be injured! He rushed towards her and the cabinets began to shake! The cabinets will fall to him!

"No! Watch out!"

Mai shouted as she run towards the man pushing him to the side to avoid him being buried in cabinets. They manage to avoid the falling cabinets but Mai's ankle was his by it. She screamed in pain as the two cough as they inhaled the dusts that fled in the air.

Mai was in pain but her pain was overcome by shock that her dreams came true. Her dreams came true!! A loud footsteps was heard coming over and a creak sounded as someone opened the door hurriedly.

"What happened here?!"

Mai look at her in surprise as the guy from yesterday really came just like her dreams! What the devil is happening?!

"We met yesterday. What are you doing here?"

Mai touched her head as her head hurt again. Totally shocked by this. She forced herself to stand but she staggered holding unto the tall man that is okay unlike her dream because she just saved him.

"N-nothing! I gotta go." Mai said as she tried to run but she fall due to her injured ankle.

"Aah!"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Mai answered as a hand grabbed her arm pulling her up. The shock was engraved in her mind and she really need air and space to accept these things that she discovered.

"Where is the nearest clinic here? I think you can't walk for a while."

"I'm fine! I'm really fine! I'm just gonna rest in the school clinic. Bye!" Mai said as she awkwardly walk out.

After the silhouette of the young lady disappeared, a cold glint flashed through the young man's eyes.

"What happened?"

"I saw her entered and is trying to know what she is doing but my careless move made the cabinets fall. Thankfully, she pushed me out of the vicinity."

"Oh?"


End file.
